When using packets for smoking articles, or packets for loose products in general, there are problems of simplifying the opening thereof, facilitating access to the internal compartment and reducing the bulk.
For example, it is useful to allow the user to use only one hand, at the same time achieving a stable and large open position.
This requirement is connected to the removal of the smoking articles or other loose products, and the nervousness of the user, and also to the fact that the package or packet is often used for depositing possible accessories, such as for example a lighter in the case of smoking articles.
Document JP-A-59060122 is known, which provides that the lid that makes up the upper part of the packet can be moved from the front to the rear with a rotation movement. This rotation occurs around the axis of a hinge disposed on the long rear side of the packet.
This movement can be awkward to execute and the bulk of the packet in the open position is bulky. Moreover, the mobile lid, connected to the rest of the packet by means of a single hinge, is unstable and at risk of breaking.
Document US-A-2010/0320263 is known, which provides an opening mechanism by means of which the whole front part of the package can be moved forward and down. This teaching has the disadvantage, however, of placing limits on the amplitude and stability of the opening of the package and the ease of using it. The opening mechanism comprises two elements hinged on the packet itself and on the mobile part, one at the front and the other at one end of the bottom. In particular, one of the hinges situated on the fixed part is positioned in the central zone of the front wall, while the other hinge is positioned in correspondence to the lower rear corner of the packet. This disposition, during use, allows a substantially rotatory movement of the mobile front part around the axis of the lower hinge, a movement which is uncomfortable and complicated as well as limited. In the open position, the mobile front part, as well as protruding from the front downward with respect to the fixed part, is disposed angled with respect to the latter, in practice creating a narrow and unstable passage, and also occupying a considerable space.
One purpose of the present invention is therefore to obtain a package, of the packet type, for smoking articles or other loose products in general, whose bulk is minimum both in the closed position, so as to be carried easily in a pocket for example, and in the open position, for example to be used and carried in only one hand.
Another purpose of the present invention is to make a package, of the packet type, which has an upper part which can be opened easily so that it is easy to activate and can be placed in an open position that is stable, large and not bulky.
In the state of the art, packages of the packet type are made starting from cardboard blanks, suitably shaped and with lines of folding and/or intended breakage, which allow them to be produced on a wide scale and facilitate production.
To this end, one purpose of the present invention is to reduce the number of blanks needed to make the packet, given the same sizes and shape, and in compliance with the functions and advantages described above.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.